Dark and Stormy Night
by transmutejun
Summary: A short fic written in response to the Dark and Stormy Night Challenge.


It was a dark and stormy night. Even below the water the depths of Center Neptune still lit up from the occasional lightning flash. Mark was sleeping when the beeping of his communicator woke him. Ever ready, the commander sat straight up in bed, still dressed in his 'civilian uniform' to be ready for action at a moment's notice.

"G-1 here!" he responded.

"Mark," came a breathy voice from his wrist, "I need your assistance."

"Susan?" asked Mark, "Why are you contacting me? Where's Zark?"

"Zark is on a 10 second oil break. He asked me to fill in for him."

"Oh, okay. What is it Susan?" The commander's momentary surprise did not deter him from his responsibilities.

"Mark you need to go undercover to infiltrate a Spectra operation. You are leaving first thing in the morning. You must begin preparations immediately."

"Yes, immediately!" Mark responded, "What sort of preparations?"

"First," said Susan, "I need you to read the script I'm sending to your access terminal. You're going to assume the cover of a radio presenter."

'A DJ?' thought Mark, 'Wouldn't Jason have been better suited for that?' But he checked his terminal screen anyway. He began to read the script as if he were speaking 'over the air'.

"Welcome back to the Ameris Top 40. We're just finishing up this week's countdown. Let's recap the top five songs."

"At number 5 we have the Tatsunoko Twist by Crescent Base."

"Number 4 is Let's Get It On by Ken & Jun."

"The number 3 song is a cover of Wind Beneath My Wings by Condor Joe."

"At number 2 is Defeat Galactor by Nambu's Ninjas."

"And the number 1 song in Ameris this week is….. Katse Killer by the Gatchaman 5!"

Ken shook his head in the dark. He wasn't the most up-to-date in popular music but he had never heard of these crazy groups.

"Oh Mark!" breathed Susan, "That was wonderful. You'll do perfectly! Now there's just one more thing I need you to do Commander……"

Mark walked swiftly down the hallway towards Laboratory 3. Even though he had a brisk pace he could hear Susan's voice coming from his communicator encouraging him to hurry. Her voice seemed even more breathless than usual.

Mark entered the Lab and saw a large examination table set up next to an array of computer equipment. Susan began to speak again. Her husky voice was filled with urgency.

"As part of this mission Mark you will need an alternate civilian uniform that can change into Birdstyle." Susan explained, "We need to measure you for the new uniform."

"Can't you just use the measurements for my current uniform?" asked Mark.

"We want to make sure they haven't changed." Said Susan, "Besides… isn't your current uniform getting a little tight?"

Mark could almost imagine Susan winking as she asked the question. As a matter of fact, his jeans had felt a little small lately, but usually only when…

Before he could finish the thought Susan's voice came in again, "Please remove your uniform Commander and lie down on the table."

"My… my entire uniform?" sputtered Mark, "I don't recall doing that before!"

"We have new measuring techniques." whispered Susan. Her breath seemed to catch as she said, "If it makes you more comfortable I can turn off the lights Commander."

Mark grunted his assent. The lights went out and a crash of thunder from above the seas rumbled through Center Neptune. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face but he quickly undressed and somehow made it to the table. Lying on top he noticed that it was more comfortable than he had expected.

Susan's voice came again, only this time it did not emanate from his communicator. "I'm now working through the main computer Commander. You will feel the measuring process begin."

Although he could not see anything in the darkness, Mark felt a light brush at the top of his head. It felt almost like… fingers… slowly and gently tracing his entire skull and face. It was actually quite pleasant and Mark began to relax.

The fingers began to make their way down his neck and towards his shoulders. The sensations continued all the way down his right arm to his own fingertips. Mark was beginning to feel pretty good. He had never received a massage but was sure it couldn't feel any better than this. The measurement ended at his fingers and briefly stopped before starting again at his left shoulder and down his left arm. It was a light, almost ticklish sensation, but very gentle and thorough.

The sensations again stopped at his fingertips, and picked up again at his shoulders.

Although the absolute darkness made it unnecessary, Mark closed his eyes. The fingers were moving slowly down his shoulders and across his chest and then across his nipples. By the time they were mid-way down his ribcage Mark realized that he was enjoying this very differently now. Although the movements had not changed, his responses certainly had. With sudden clarity he knew where the measurement device was headed and started to panic…

But as they reached his waist the sensations suddenly stopped and he heard Susan saying, "Scan of upper half complete." Her voice was so close it was almost as if she were in the room with him.

Just as he began to ponder this, the fingers started again, only this time at his right foot. They began with his toes and moved slowly, gently, up his leg to his knee. Then again a brief pause and the left leg was given the same treatment. The process was warm and relaxing, but Mark couldn't make his body forget the excitement it had felt during the chest measurement. For a moment Mark let himself just drift and enjoy the sensations.

Perhaps more than a moment. He suddenly realized that both of his thighs were being measured now, and he caught his breath as the fingers skirted over the outside of his hips, but missing one crucial area.

Susan's voice came again, almost from right in front of him. "Scan of lower half complete." Mark sighed, not certain if he was sad or relieved that this was over when Susan breathed, "Begin protective cup scan."

He was encased. This did not feel like fingers; it was a warm, wet sensation that seemed to touch every part of his skin. Mark moaned just as a flash of lightning from the storm briefly illuminated the room. He looked down to see Princess' face grinning at him from next to his…

He suddenly realized that neither of them were wearing any clothes as the room plunged again into darkness.

"Princess," Mark whispered, "What are you…"

"Mark," came Susan's voice, "We really must complete all of our measurements." And he felt the full weight of Princess' body as she lay down on top of him.

A soft giggle escaped from Princess, "You're a pretty good radio announcer," she whispered, "but my impression of Susan is unbelievable."

Mark opened his mouth to respond but was lost in a kiss.

The storm raged on, both inside and out.


End file.
